The Hard Truth
by Nytel
Summary: Sometimes the truth is a hard thing deal with. KaraSam. Spoilers up to LDYB 2, but the story is set sometime after.


**The Hard Truth**

Sam wasn't a drinker, not really, but something about Kara brought out the extremes in him. Ultra highs or super lows, that's all they'd ever had. The start of their relationship had been blissful, he couldn't remember ever being happier. It seemed only fitting that the end would be the complete opposite.

He threw back his head and downed the rest of his drink, noticing that the alcohol had lost the burning effect it'd had earlier in the evening. Probably not a good sign, but he was past caring. Kara was the only woman he'd ever loved: truly, unconditionally, whole-heartedly loved, but she'd never loved him back.

She had said the words, but she'd never meant them, and maybe that was the hardest part of all. It was if she'd wanted them to be true, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make herself fall in love with him.

For a long time he'd been stupid enough to believe she would come to love him eventually. It had never happened. If he hadn't been so blinded by his own feelings, he would have seen that a long time ago. Looking into the past the truth was achingly clear.

_"Welcome home," Sam said, sweeping his arm in front of him at their newly assigned tent._

Kara snorted and walked inside, Sam following closely behind. Apart from the few blankets on the floor and storage box by the entrance, it was completely empty.

"At least it isn't messy," she stated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked around the small abode. "Gods, I knew this place wasn't going to be paradise, but you'd think they could have done better than this." She gave the box a tap with the toe of her boot for emphasis.  


_Sam shrugged and stepped behind Kara, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "Well," he said suggestively. "I can think of at least one thing that would make it seem more like home." He leaned down and took her earlobe between his teeth, nipping it lightly. He felt the responding shiver that ran up her spine._

He moved his mouth to her neck, gently sucking on the spot he knew drove her crazy. Kara started to squirm in his arms, and a second later she'd turned around so they were facing each other. She gave him a wicked grin as she pulled his mouth to hers for a searing hot kiss, while at the same time one of her hands found its way down the front of his pants.

"You think this might help?" She asked coyly, between intervals of kissing.

"It certainly won't hurt," he replied the next time his mouth was free. He wasted no time in pulling off her tanks, making sure she knew exactly what his intentions were.

He needn't have worried. Kara responded by pulling him down onto the blankets with her. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Things progressed quickly and within minutes Sam found himself flat on his back, watching Kara lower herself on top of him, devilish smile still in place. Like every time they'd ever had sex, it was hard, fast, sweaty and perfect.

After they'd both found release, Kara rolled off him, still breathing heavily. Sam watched from the corner of his eye as she pretended to survey the tent again. "Oh yeah, it looks a hell of a lot better now," she said in a fake sweet voice.

Sam let out a loud laugh, and within seconds Kara had followed, unable to hold it in any longer. She rolled up against his side, muffling her laughter against his shoulder.

The moment her forehead made contact with his rapidly cooling skin, his own amusement dissolved and he fell silent. All he could think about was the wonderful woman at his side. She was everything he'd ever wanted, and more. How had he gotten so lucky?

Kara must have noticed, as she fell quiet and looked up at him inquiringly.

"I love you," he said softly. He hadn't been planning to say it, but the words had spoken themselves.

All traces of happiness in Kara's face vanished before the last syllable had even left his lips. He could see a myriad of emotions fighting for dominance: shock, fear, panic, and for a moment he was afraid he'd made a mistake.

Then, completely unexpected, he heard her barely audible reply. "I love you too."

There was no excitement or happiness in her voice. He knew that she didn't, not at that moment at least, but that was okay because she would come to in time. Someday, someday soon, she would feel the same consuming emotion that filled him. She didn't love him now, but she would, and that was nearly as good.

Sam poured himself another full glass of the Chief's nearly toxic brew. He couldn't believe how idiotic and naïve he'd been. Everything, all the signs had been right there in front of him and yet he'd chosen to believe what he wanted to be true, instead of the truth.

And now it was over. It was almost a relief, knowing that they didn't have to pretend anymore. The only problem with that was that only one of them had ever been pretending.

The End


End file.
